


A Moment Close to Now

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki’s father arranged his marriage to Jensen Ackles when they were babies in order to cement a merger between the two family firms. Now that they’re both old enough, the time has finally come to take the plunge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Close to Now

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, virgins, rimming, dubcon (of the arranged marriage variety). Unbeta’d.

The door to the luxurious hotel suite closes behind Jared Padalecki with a thump that he feels more than hears, causing his entire frame to tense. He feels a slight trickle of sweat on his temple and he realizes just how nervous he is about what’s in store for him.

"Your husband will be shown in soon," says his father's Personal Assistant, Richard, completely oblivious to the way that word makes Jared tense even further. "Your father expects your marriage to be consummated tonight. He'll expect proof." Richard waggles his eyebrows lecherously and Jared is torn between running to the bathroom to be sick and punching Richard in his smirking face.

Richard seems to sense he's pushed Jared too far and he sobers. "Look, kid, I know you you’re nervous, but your marriage will tie Ackles Investments and Padalecki & Sons together forever, just like your fathers wanted. You'll be helping to secure the future of the company that your family has spent over a hundred years building. You want that, don't you?"

And Jared _does_ want that, at least in theory. He wants to make sure his sisters and their kids will be provided for for life, and that his mother is happy. His father - well, he doesn't give a shit about that old bastard - he can rot in hell for all Jared cares. What kind of man arranges a marriage for his only son when he's just a baby and can't decide for himself? And what would have happened if Jared preferred women, anyway? He shudders to imagine the horror of being trapped in a marriage with someone of a gender he's not even attracted to. He’s heard stories of that happening. At least he doesn't have to deal with that on top of everything else. He firms his jaw.

"Fine, Richard. You've made your point. Now get out."

Richard looks like he wants to say more but looking at Jared's closed-off face he seems to realize that anything else he says will fall on deaf ears. With a nod, he turns on his heel and walks back out of the suite, leaving Jared alone.

Jared moves into the large ensuite bathroom to wash his face just for something to keep him from thinking. He hears the door to the suite open and calls out irritably, "When I said to get out, Richard, I meant for you to _stay_ out."

A short cough comes from out in the main sitting room of the suite. "It's Jensen."

Jared squeezes his eyes shut tightly and let's out a slow breath. Jensen Ackles, the guy he married this evening. The guy he's known all his life. The guy he's alternately pined after and wanted to punch. A couple years older but Jared was smart enough (and, lets face it, rich enough) to have skipped enough grades that they were in the same classes in school, often as rivals. And now that Jared has finally turned eighteen, they're both of an age deemed old enough to marry so the families can join the two firms as their fathers agreed years ago. It's an ancient custom, and a stupid one as far as Jared is concerned.

Jared figures he's stalled long enough, and goes to join Jensen in the sitting room. Jensen is sprawled out on the large sofa, dark blond hair perfectly styled and green eyes fixed on Jared as he walks slowly into the room.

"Hi," Jared says lamely, giving a dorky little half-wave, and immediately wants to punch himself in the face. Luckily Jensen doesn't smirk or joke or do anything...Jensen-like that would get Jared's back up like it usually does.

Jared decides to get straight to the point. "So, I guess we're supposed to..." His voice trails off uncertainly.

"How can you do it if you can't even say it?" Jensen taunts, using the same droll tone that's pissed Jared off for years.

Jared's eyes flash a little at the challenge. "Fine. According to the laws, we're supposed to fuck. To prove that we're really married."

"Have you done it before?" Jensen asks.

"N...no..." Jared stutters a little. Jensen apparently isn't satisfied.

"Not with anyone? That pretty boy Matt that you hung out with all of junior year?"

Jared shakes his head. "No! I know people don't believe it, but Matt really is straight. And I wasn't interested in him like...that."

Jensen watches him long enough that he starts to feel a little like a bug under a microscope. Finally he nods in acceptance. He slips out of the tuxedo jacket he's still wearing from the ceremony earlier in the evening.

"What about you?" Jared asks belligerently. He holds his breath a little waiting for the answer. He’s never known Jensen to be serious about anyone, but then Jensen keeps a lot to himself.

"Nah," says Jensen. "I've had blowjobs and handjobs and shit, but no actual penetration was involved." He smirks. "Saving myself for marriage, don't you know."

Jared is sure Jensen is messing with him somehow, but for some reason he senses Jensen is at least telling the truth about being a virgin too and he relaxes a bit knowing he's not the only one.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jared asks, surreptitiously wiping his sweaty hands on the sides of his tuxedo trousers.

"You _do_ know what goes where, right?" Jensen asks, and Jared flushes.

"Of course I do, asshole. I meant, who's gonna...be on top or whatever?"

"Well it's sure not gonna be you, Sparky," Jensen says. Jared's fists clench at the hated nickname Jensen gave him years ago.

"Wait, who says I'm the one who gets fucked?" If Jared’s voice is a lot higher than normal, well he has _reason_.

"I do." Jensen says firmly. "I've had more experience, even if I've never technically gone all the way."

Jared is too frazzled to really argue that logic. Truth be told he's a little relieved that he's not going to have to figure out the logistics of everything. Knowing and doing are two entirely different things, and if he screws up in any way he's sure Jensen will never let him hear the end of how he botched their wedding night. Besides, the times he's lain in bed, thinking about Jensen (though he'd deny it if anyone asked, of course - he may be hot but Jensen can be a Grade-A dick when he wants to be), he's imagined being fucked nearly as often as he's imagined fucking Jensen. So this shouldn't come as a surprise to him. In fact, he's actually feeling more than a little turned on at the prospect.

Jared doesn't move, unsure of exactly how to get things started. They need to consummate this stupid marriage tonight, and even if they didn’t he can't deny he _wants_ Jensen; he just isn't sure what the protocol is for fucking someone that you aren't even sure you like half the time.

Jensen finally seems to take pity on him and ends the awkward silence. “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Jared trails after him, pretending to himself that he’s not watching Jensen’s ass as he walks into the large bedroom. Once inside, Jensen wastes no time in stripping off his clothes, seemingly completely at ease with his nudity. Jared has seen him nearly or completely nude countless times in the locker room after gym class or football practice but this time is different, and he openly stares at Jensen's toned, freckled body, feeling the saliva dry up in his mouth as he's hit with a pang of longing.

"You staring at me all night isn't going to get this marriage consummated," Jensen says, and Jared flushes at being caught. "Get undressed," Jensen orders and Jared quickly complies, scattering his clothing across the floor in his haste. When he's completely nude he stands there awkwardly, holding his hands over what they can cover of his cock, still half hard in spite of how awkward this all is.

He cuts his eyes over over to where Jensen is standing, eyes fixed on him with a heat Jared isn't expecting. Can it be that Jensen actually _wants_ him? A quick glance downward assures him that yes, indeed, Jensen is definitely not averse to having sex with him, no matter how he feels about Jared otherwise. The knowledge eases something in Jared, and he gains enough confidence to break out of his frozen state and move over to sit on the edge of the bed, toes curling in the soft carpet on the floor.

"I know you haven't had anyone inside you," Jensen says, his voice rougher than it was before but without the characteristic snarky edge. "But have you ever...you know...yourself?"

Jared blushes. "I used my fingers a couple of times." He doesn't mention that he was imagining they were Jensen's cock inside him at the time. Jensen’s eyes darken a little and Jared realizes that it turns Jensen on to think about Jared playing with himself. Who knew?

“We’re going to have to go slow, then,” says Jensen. “Get you opened up so it doesn’t hurt. Lie back.”

“What are you -” Jared’s voice is cut off with a squeak because Jensen suddenly drops to his knees and pulls Jared’s legs apart, pushing his head between them as Jared falls back to his elbows to give Jensen room. In what universe is this going slow? Not that Jared’s complaining, with Jensen’s heated breath on his sac bringing him to immediate and full erection. Jensen’s tongue darts out and licks a stripe up the base of Jared’s sac and Jared lets out an undignified squeak as his hips raise off the bed, seeking more.

Jensen’s eyes fly up to meet his, and once he’s assured Jared isn’t saying no he settles in to his task, laving slowly over Jared’s balls and ever lower, until Jared’s taint is soaked with saliva and Jared is lifting his hips up in a desperate attempt to get Jensen to move higher to his cock.

Jensen is on a mission though and keeps moving down until he’s flicking his tongue over Jared’s rim. Jared shakes. It feels strange having someone’s tongue licking at his ass but he’s suddenly all in favor of it. Jensen licks over it for several minutes until the rim is soft and Jared is wet everywhere. Then suddenly he pushes his tongue forward, spearing into Jared’s hole like an arrow speeding to the bullseye. Jared can’t help the loud groan that escapes him, echoed by Jensen who is pushing his tongue in and out of Jared like he’s fucking him and Jared has no idea how he hasn’t come by now.

Suddenly Jensen’s finger is getting in on the action, prodding at Jared’s hole alongside his wicked tongue. It slides into Jared easily, as wet as Jensen has made him, and the only reason he doesn’t come is because he’s in utter shock that _Jensen Ackles has his finger up his ass_. No wait, make that two, now, because Jensen is apparently wasting no time here. He works those fingers smoothly in and out of Jared until he’s satisfied that Jared is finally ready for more. But instead of adding another finger he pulls back, reaching down to his discarded tuxedo pants and grabbing a small packet of lube.

Jared is momentarily distracted by the scandalized realization that Jensen hugged his grandmother with a packet of lube in his pocket but his attention quickly returns to the matter at hand when Jensen steps back between his thighs. Jensen slicks his cock with a bit too much lube, and takes a shaky breath before lining himself up at Jared’s hole. The small hint of vulnerability reminds Jared that despite his outward confidence, Jensen is a virgin too. Jared reaches a hand up to touch the side of Jensen’s thigh, and when Jensen’s eyes meet his Jared gives a small reassuring smile. Jensen smiles back and pushes forward, ever so slowly breaching Jared’s hole and stretching him so wide Jared is sure this will never work. Until it does, and Jensen is past the rim and pushing forward, inch by inch, until he’s all the way in.

Jensen holds still, balls pressed against Jared’s.

“Ok?” he says breathlessly.

It’s kind of not; it hurts but the pain is already lessening and Jared really wants to get on to the good part. He nods, and Jensen starts to move, pulling out barely an inch and then pushing forward again. He repeats the move a few times before pulling out nearly all the way and sliding back in, and they both moan with startled pleasure so Jensen keeps doing that. His pace begins to pick up, and Jared’s cock, which had slightly wilted during the pained first entry, is suddenly harder than ever before and Jared reaches up, one hand pulling Jensen’s hips forward into him and the other gripping his cock, working it in time with Jensen’s thrusts. He tries to hold out as long as he can but before long it’s too much and he’s coming almost embarrassingly quickly, painting his chest with streaks of white.

He doesn’t feel quite so bad about it though when Jensen groans loudly and jerks as he too is coming, the rhythmic clench of Jared’s ass milking him to his own orgasm. Jensen stands there for a long moment, eyes closed and head hanging down, as he grinds his pelvis into Jared’s till the last wave of his orgasm passes. Then he slowly pulls out, watching intently as his cock pulls out of Jared’s reddened hole, followed by a small trickle of come that drips down onto the formerly pristine white hotel sheets.

Jensen turns and walks silently into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jared’s stomach drops; apparently this changed nothing between them, Jensen can’t even bother to talk to him before walking out. Jared doesn’t move from his position, lacking the energy to do more than fling his arm over his eyes so he can pretend he doesn’t feel the tears pricking at the backs of his lids.

He’s startled a few minutes later by the touch of something soft to his thigh, and he flails a bit before he sees that it’s Jensen, pressing a warm, moist cloth to his skin and cleaning him up. Jensen is still naked, and smells a little like soap.

“I thought you’d left,” Jared says, and he’s proud that his voice is steady and strong. “We have our proof of consummation.” Jensen’s eyes flicker to the wet spot on the sheets between Jared’s thighs.

“Well, I don’t know,” Jensen drawls, his lips quirking the barest bit. “You can never be too careful. I think we need more proof. I think we need a lot more.”

Jared feels the last bit of tension leave him and he pushes himself up on the bed, flopping around a little until he’s arranged himself in a hopefully enticing manner, lying back on the pillows.

“If we must,“ he sighs in a put-upon tone, and Jensen grins as he climbs onto the bed beside Jared. He presses his lips softly to Jared’s and Jared realizes distantly that even though they’ve already fucked once this is the first time they’ve ever kissed. But judging by how well this marriage has started off, it looks like it won’t be the last.


End file.
